Blazing Memories
by Joker of Panic
Summary: Naoe's been gone for 6 months, and takaya's getting worried. After OVA. Give suggestions on what You think should happen next!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own, but I wish I did!

Warning- Boy on boy action, lanuage, violence, and a lot of sex.

Authors Note- Hello all, my first story im going to stick to, so tell me what u think I should plz thanks!

_**Blazing Memories**_

"_If you want me, you'll have to catch me," Takaya said in a calm steady voice. There was a drizzle of rain coming down on his, as his intense brown eyes stared coolly into Naoe's light brown ones, daring him to take him now. But Naoe just stood their, staring back like a dog waiting to follow his master. A dog, that was all he seemed to be. _

Takaya's thoughts came back to reality as his sister banged her small, but surprisingly strong, hands against his door, yelling, "Takaya get your lazy ass out of bed NOW! You have to get to school." Takaya grumbled under his breath, the memory of the last time he had seen, or heard, from Naoe. That had been six months ago, and if he was honest with himself (which we wasn't), Takaya was scared. Of course he saw Chiaki everyday at school, but Chiaki didn't tell him much, and Takaya was far to proud to ask about Naoe. Takaya climbed out of bed and walked over to his door and opened. When he opened it a fist collided with his face, causing him to stumble back. He quickly regained his balance, clutch a sore check. Miya gasped and said, "Takaya, I'm sooo sorry I didn't mean to…." her voice trailed off. Takaya was about to tell her to fuck off, but when he looked up he saw his sister blushing, her face the color of a beet. He followed her eyes down his lithe muscled body, and saw she was staring at his groin! Pointing straight like an arrow was his penis! His penis was pushing against the black cotton of his boxers. Takaya quickly closed the door, not bothering to care if Miya was offended.

Takaya sat down on his bed and pulled off the suddenly tight boxers. Looking up at him was his pride and joy, a long 8-inch shaft, with a mass of black hair at it's base. Despite his talk Takaya was still a virgin, he just hadn't found the right girl yet, _or guy_ he thought, his mind dreaming up images of Naoe's mouth suck his dick like a lollipop, waiting to taste him. Takaya let out a low moan as he thought about it, his hand gripping his dick, slowly stroking it. After a few minutes Takaya's breathing became ragged as he felt his insides clench, waiting for that moment of release, letting his hot essence flow into his hands. In his mind Naoe was lightly nipping his nipple, while his hand gently rubbed Takaya's dick. Suddenly that tension was gone and Takaya snapped out of his daydream as a familiar warmth spread through his palm. Takaya sighed and went to the bathroom to clean himself off.


	2. Blazing Passion

Disclaimer: I don't own!

Author's Note: I would like to thank Gothic Anime Lover for the suggestions! Keep suggesting, and I may pick your suggestion!

_**Blazing passion**_

Naoe sat on a white sheeted bed, his head in his hands, tears streaming from his deep hazel eyes. Beside him lay the thin form of Hakumei, her red hair strew across the pillow, her eyes closed. Naoe watch as her full pale breast went up and down, and couldn't help but wish she was Kagetora. "My lord…I'm…I'm sorry, please forgive me," Naoe said in a whisper, his deep voice barely audible. Naoe stood up and shed a midnight blue robe he had been wearing, revealing his naked body. Naoe turned and looked at Hakumei, he watched her for a few minutes, then got on top of her. His breathing began to deepen as he thrusted his insanely huge rod down the poor sleeping girls vagina, causing her to awaken with a moan. Naoe began to rocck his hips into the girl, all the while imagining she was Kagetora, and as he did so he began to thrust into her fiercely. Hakumei let out several moans of pleasure at the rough treatment, loving every moment. Naoe sudden let out a sigh, and she felt warmth spread inside her.

"S-sorry I woke you," he panted out. His thoughts were still on Kagertora, wishing he could be with him, but knowing if he left Hakumei, Kagetora would get hurt, and he couldn't let that happen.

"No, that's ok, you've given me what I wanted. I just wish you were rougher," Hakumei said, her voice a sweet venom dripping dagger. She flew back her hair and set her light brown eyes on Naoe. "So why all of a sudden?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what the fuck I'm talking about. Why have sex with me now?" she spat out venomously. Naoe stared at her, knowing he couldn't lie.

Sighing he said "I was thinking about Kagetora."

Hakumei's eyes widened, then without warning she bitch slapped him. "You serve me dog, not him! Repeat his name and I will kill him, think about him, and I will kill him. Do you understand?" she hissed.

Naoe sat there in shock. Eventually he nodded, "Yes mistress."

Hakumei grinned, "Good. Know Naoe I want you to fuck me without restraint." At this she opened her legs. Naoe sighed once more and roughly shoved his dick deep into her vagina, earning him a moan…


End file.
